dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Dee
Dee Dee is a main character in the series Dexter's Laboratory. She is Dexter's ditzy, who is mostly seen destroying or ruining Dexter's Lab. She was originally voiced by Allison Moore, but was then voiced by Kathryn Cressida. Appearance She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a rose colored small tutu, white tights and ballet shoes, which usually create a "squishy" noise while walking. She sounds like both her parents, has a similar personality and hair color to her father. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair that she wears in pigtails. Personality Dee Dee is Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, energetic, hyperactive older sister, who inexplicably makes "squishy" sounds with her feet on every step. She usually, in one way or another, sabotages his experiments and destroys the lab in every episode of the show, even though she seems to show care or love for her brother. Though she was shown to get hypocritcally angry when she found that Dexter had been in her room and messed with her stuff. Dee Dee also loves ballet, puppies, unicorns, playing dolls with her friends, messing around in Dexter's laboratory and generally depicts all the stereotypes concerning normal girl activities. Despite her idiotic and impulsive behavior, she almost as frequently displays cunning and common sense that more than makes her a match for her brother, and because she really does love him, she often gives him surprisingly good advice with whatever problems he's having (though Dexter doesn't always heed her words). Voice Originally voiced by Allison Moore, the role was assumed by Kathryn Cressida after the first season. Moore reprized the role in the third season, with Cressida taking it back for the show's final season. Allison Moore seemed to portray Dee Dee as feeble-minded and innocent, while Kat Cressida portrayed her as being more annoying and excited. Relationships *'Dexter' - Dexter is Dee Dee's little brother. She loves "playing with," him but she destroys things in his lab and drives him crazy. It may seem that Dee Dee is nothing but a pure idiot who just annoys Dexter all the time, but truthfully deep down inside of her candy canes and lollipop glitter heart, she loves Dexter and thinks he's awesome. In fact, to her, Dexter is her favorite thing in the whole entire world. This was seen in the episode "Game Show" where the Game Show host asked what their favorite things in the world were and Dexter is what Dee Dee chose. When Dee Dee comes into the Laboratory, she never wants to destroy any of his inventions or ruin any of his experiments. What she really wants out of all that, is to spend time with her little brother Dexter and to spend time with him in their early years of that short and brief section of life called childhood. Dee Dee is really alot smarter than she comes on to be, Dee Dee is really a smart girl and she is smart enough to know that if Dexter doesn't get out of his lab more often and see the world, he will have wasted his life trapped inside of his lab. Sometimes she wants him to come outside which she does and clearly explains in various episodes such as Way of the Dee Dee. She wants him to see the world and realize what a wondeful and perfect thing life is and to have him experience the best things in life and alot of the time, Dee Dee's wreckless little antics are actually the things that make Dexter do those good things in life. It may be possible that she does this intentionally because she knows what the outcome would be, some would even say she is smarter than Dexter. *'Mandark' - Mandark is madly in love with Dee Dee despite her extreme lack of intellegence. His love is so powerful for her that his dark and evil personality completely changes to a soft side wheneven he sees Dee Dee and he dazes off into a world of love and joy where he usually says a common cathphrase of his which is "Dee Dee" said in a slow and loving way. Mandark is head over heels for her and wants nothing more than for her to love him back and for the two of them to be together. Dee Dee however, on the other hand does not show the same affections back. Dee Dee is grossed out by him and despises him which is because she thinks he is unattractive for one but mostly because he hates her favorite person in the world, Dexter. Mandark is aware of this but he still can't let her go and is always following her around and bothering her. He seems to have so much time and love for her, he has an entire serine to her in his closet as seen in the episode Babe Sitter and he even sometimes builds Dee Dee related material on his robots and inventions as seen in the episode Let's Save the World You Jerk!. Mandark is always trying to kiss Dee Dee on the lips which is seen in episodes such as Momdark and Babe Sitter and in the episode Used Ink he actually did. *'Lee Lee & Mee Mee' - Lee Lee & Mee Mee are Dee Dee's two best friends in the series. Their two young girls that share her intrests, personality, fashion sense, and even name sounds. Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee are almost just like each other. They always spend their times just being girls and having fun. The three of them all go to the same ballet classes together where they are the three best students with Dee Dee being the best, Mee Mee being the second best, and Lee Lee being the worst. *'Mom' and''' Dad' - Dee Dee's parents have never had problems with Dee Dee. She is almost never seen in trouble with either of them because she is such a nice little girl who always obeys what they say. *'Koosalagoopagoop' - Koosy is Dee Dee's imaginary friend who she is playing with sometimes in the imaginary world of Koosland. they go on crazy adventures in there and love to play games and have fun. Dee Dee is the only one who can see Koosy because she is the only one who believes in him. He is completely invisible to others unless she makes them believe which she did to Dexter. *'Lalavava' - Lalavava is Dee Dee's worst enemy. The way she and her act toward each other is just about a mirrored relationship to that of Dexter and Mandark's. *'Oceanbird '- Oceanbird once hired Dee Dee to babysit Mandark. She likes her and thinks of her as a friend to the family despite her rivalry with Lalavava. *'Monkey' - Whenever Monkey is not in his secret supehero form, he pretends to be a normal old trained lab monkey. Dee Dee is sometimes playing with Monkey and dressing him up in girly costumes and having tea parties with him despite him being a male monkey. Monkey doesn't seem to be bothered by this because he must enjoy doing it being his only time not doing work and fighting evil and actually just goofing off anf having fun aside from his dates with Agent Honeydew. Dexter always seems to only want to do work and tests with him being a reason he likes Dee Dee's games alot better. *'Beau' - Beau is Dee Dee's love intrest and boyfriend. He was first seen in the episode Beau Tie. Koosland Dee Dee's imagination had been creating philanthropic imaginary friends since she was a baby. The most known of her characters is '''Koosy', his full name being Koosalagoopagoop. An interesting thing is that even though these characters are "imaginary" and thus not existent in the reality, Koosy seems able to teleport himself from Dee Dee's mind into the material reality, also interacting with material things in a natural way. The place where Koosalagoopagoop lives is called Koosland or Planet Kooz. It is an imaginary world of happiness, beauty and cute, harmless creatures. The happiness is almost never disturbed, with an exception being the Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? short, when the evil character Hokochoo tries to destroy Planet Kooz. Peepers is the first creation of Dee Dee's mind, the first character in Koosland. It is told that he gave away so much happiness for all the creatures in Koosland that there was no more left for himself. ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion'' She appears in the game as an assist character and is a Synergy partner with Flapjack in the Console version. In the Dexter's Lab boos fight. Aku is the one who is being fought with and she keeps on playing with him when he changes into an animal, holding him still so that other players can easily attack him. Quotes *"Hi Dexter!" - Various Episodes *"Ooooooh! What does this button do?" - Various Episodes *"I'm just here to check up on my favorite little brother, Dexter" - Changes *"Oh Dexter, Dexter come quick! You sent me, and me!" - Dee Dee Dimensional *"But I want to push the button." - Dexter's Assistant *"Your club is for big I D K S C's" - Decode of Honor *Don't be silly! I love you very much! - LaBretto *Oops! I guess I shouldn't touch! - LaBretto *"Play with you Dolly Susie" - Babe Sitter *"Fine! I don't need your stinkin' lab, i've got my own stinkin' lab!" - Dee Dee's Lab *"I'm not rude you are!" - Rude Removal *"Oh Yeah! You're the rude one brother!" - Rude Removal *"Me?! I'm not the one who built that stupid thing!" - Rude Removal *"Hello, dear brother! What have you got there? - LaBretto Trivia *Dee Dee is practically the opposite of Dexter. **While Dexter loves to create, Dee Dee loves to destroy. **While Dexter is mature and intelligent, Dee Dee is childish and ditzy. **While Dexter is always busy and is used to working, Dee Dee is always free and spends her time playing. **While Dexter is short and has very small legs, Dee Dee is tall and has very long legs. **While Dexter is very annoyed by Dee Dee and somewhat hateful to her, Dee Dee loves to spend time with Dexter and deeply cares for him. **While Dexter's favorite color is blue, Stupid Sister's favorite color is pink. **While Dexter is a boy, Dee-Dee is a girl. **Dee Dee is not smart and Dexter is smart **While dexter inherits the the genitics,and intelligance of his mom,Dee Dee inherits the genitics,and stupidity of her father. *Dee Dee shares many similarities with Harley Quinn, with their clueless personalities and hairstyle that are similar to each others. *Dee Dee's favorite color is pink. *Dee Dee's birthday was never mentioned, however she mentions she's a Cancer. *Her feet are very large, this is addressed throughout the series, and in the episode "Shoo Shoe Gnomes" she is seen to have high-rampant foot odor. *A running gag in the series is Dee Dee showing Dexter her "new" dance called "the Fanciful Unicorn" over and over again, forgetting she has already showed him many times. *Dee Dee has two friends named Lee Lee & Mee Mee who both look like her and have similar sounding names. *She has been called a "golden haired angel" by both Mandark and Nice Dexter. *Dee Dee has a rivaly with Lalavava the same way Dexter does with Mandark. Ironically, they are both their sisters. *Dee Dee does have a very annoying and obnoxious laugh so mute when she laughs. Counterparts (Add please) * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants, both have yellow in them, are annoying and have blue eyes) * Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy, both lack intelligence) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls, both have similar hairstyles and blue eyes) * Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both have pigtails) * Elmo (Sesame Street, both are annoying and unintentional) * Little Miss Chatterbox (The Mr. Men Show, both have similar hairstyles, have pink in them and are talkative) * Big Bird (Sesame Street, both have yellow and are tall) * Homestar Runner (Namesake series, both are tall and lack intelligence) * Ernie (Sesame Street, both are annoying enough to drive someone crazy) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both have pink in them, are talkative and are annoying and unintentional) * Barney the Dinosaur (PBS Kids, both are annoying enough to drive someone crazy) * Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange, both are annoying enough to drive someone crazy) Gallery Untitled.jpg|Dee Dee's original design Silly Dee Dee.JPG|Silly Dee Dee! Dexters-laboratory-dee005.jpg|Pretty Dee Dee Didid.jpg|link=Dee Dee jump! imagesCALLP4BS.jpg imagesCARGJ406.jpg imagesCASK7D8U.jpg imagesCATIOQ7H.jpg bedroom.jpg|Dee Dee with her hair down. imagesCAY0UHQ5.jpg|Dee Dee annoys Dexter. dancing.jpg|Dee Dee touching the CN logo. Dexters-Lab-tv-04.jpg|Dee Dee on top of Dexter's head FusionFall-DeeDee.jpg|Dee Dee in Fusion Fall Nano_Dee_Dee.JPG|Nano Dee Dee in Fusion Fall DeeFrog.PNG|Dee Dee as a Frog Sister's Got a Brand New Bag_0003.jpg|Dee Dee and Her Special Dance Dee Dee Sick with Lackadaisycathro Disease__0003.jpg|Dee Dee sick with the LackadaisyCathro Disease Dexters_Lab_-_1x04__0001.jpg|Dee Dee hosting her meeting in Double Trouble Dexters_Lab_-_2x17__0001.jpg|Dee Dee gets scared from watching a "horror movie" 1997-09-17 - Episode 066_war4_ending.jpg DexterDeeDee45.png|Dee Dee and Dexter at the age of 45 DD.PNG|Cute Dee Dee imgres-2.jpeg|Dee Dee smiling. 025.JPG|Dee Dee when she was a baby. Imgres-2.jpeg|Dee Dee 1995-02-26 - Changes 032.png 024.JPG|Dee Deee and her rival Lalavava 048.JPG|Dee Dee and Koosy in Dexter's Wacky Races deedee005.gif|link=bnnbn ite Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dexter's Family Category:Sisters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kids Category:Ballerinas Category:FusionFall Characters